Preggers
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: Casey makes the decision to be artificially inseminated. This is only the beginning of something that brings her and Derek closer than they have ever been. Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

The very moment her eyes opened that morning, her stomach twisted into a knot.

Today was a big day. Today was the day that she was going to get pregnant.

And really, now was not the time to be getting cold feet. Getting out of bed, Casey bypassed her house coat and plodded to her kitchen in her negligee, going by the room she had already cleared out to make space for the baby. She wondered briefly if she had any time to back out of it. Sure, the doctor had told her that it was entirely up to her if she wanted to do this, because other than not having anyone to supply the sperm in her day to day life, she was perfectly healthy and capable of getting pregnant.

She could wait. It didn't matter that on her general Life Plan chart that she had had since she was about ten, she was supposed to have a husband and her second baby by now.

Casey tried to get a grip on herself. She took down the box of Special K from the top shelf in her kitchen, threw some of the contents into a bowl and added skim milk. While she munched on it, she tried to convince herself that she was not nuts.

She had been thinking about it for a while, and honestly she got where her mother was coming from. She knew she was beautiful. She was a successful writer, with multiple entries on the Bestseller list. She also knew she had lots of time in the future to have a baby. But she wanted one now. And there were no offers forthcoming, so Casey thought the next logical thing to do was to seek to have the family she wanted. Why did Lizzie get to have all the fun, with her adorable baby boy Alex? And how about Emily with her sweetheart Emma? They had both gone after the family they wanted, so why couldn't Casey?

Her mother actually cringed, cringed at the news. Lots of women were getting artificially inseminated. How could Nora be so against it? You would think that the prospect of having a grandchild who could actually visit, as opposed to one who lived all the way in Brazil on the outskirts of the Amazon would make her happy. At least not everyone was so opposed. George had been more understanding, in his own clueless way. Lizzie and Marti excitedly grilled her about how she would want her baby to look. Simon already wanted to teach her baby hockey. Edwin texted from Toronto to say congratulations and Derek was … Derek.

"You're going to get as big as a house!" he teased as they Skyped one day last week. He was in Amsterdam working on a new movie. Casey had laughed at his scruffy beard for ten minutes before making him promise to shave it before he came back to Canada.

"That is only one side effect of what will be the biggest transition of my life. I'm gonna be a mommy," she told him, sorting the pages for Chapter 8 of her newest novel.

"Nah, sorry Case," Derek shook his head, "You shouldn't have carte blanche authority over some poor kid's life. I can just see the poor sucker now…"

Casey glared across an entire ocean, "Shut up. You know the prospect of me being a mother is not so dire. I'm an excellent aunt and I used to babysit all the time."

Derek shook his head, laughing, "Tell me one time that went well, and I'll pay the kid's college tuition."

So Derek was in.

This morning, she chalked her cold feet up to nerves. She reminded herself that she was happy and willing to let a child into her life right now, and it didn't matter that there was nobody to share that with right now. With a sigh, she went to get ready.

About an hour later, Emily came by while Emma was at her dad's. Casey almost hugged her again for agreeing to provide her support through this. They headed over to the fertility clinic in Emily's car. Before they headed in, Emily held her hand to stop her.

"This is it, Casey, the last chance for you to back out."

"Why would I do that?" she asked, ignoring the fact that that was exactly what her thoughts were this morning, "I'm twenty eight years old, Em. I want a family of my own. I have so much love to give and nobody to give it to."

Emily looked about to say something, but snapped her mouth closed.

"Okay," she smiled reassuringly, pulling Casey along to the door, "Let's go baby shopping!"

Casey giggled, happier in that moment than she had been in a while.

She and Emily pored over the catalogue of donors, even though Casey had picked her donor months before. It was kind of fun, almost like boy watching when they were in high school. Not that Casey thought it was at all important that her donor had a degree or specific physical features. She just wanted a healthy baby. With that said though, she thought her candidate had a list of great attributes.

"Ooh. Here he is," Emily pointed at Casey's donor, "Natural reddish brown hair. Athlete. Graduate of Queens University. No history of any diseases in his family. He's perfect."

Casey read the profile, nibbling her lip, "I guess. He's got some good characteristics. And he seems like a normal guy, not pretentious as some of the others in here."

"Yeah," said Emily, "Like this guy. A royal title? Who's he kidding?"

The nurse came by and Emily squeezed her hand on last time for encouragement before Casey went in.

In no time the procedure was over, and the doctor started giving her the all important talk about the fact that she shouldn't expect to be pregnant instantly and that insemination may take a few tries. Casey tried to listen, but a part of her felt like this was it, her baby was already here.

…

Casey dialed her mother's cell number, tapping her toes on the kitchen floor and cramming crackers into her mouth.

It was three weeks since the procedure. For a second day in a row she got up to her stomach doing the Cha-Cha Slide. This morning she finally got the time to do the pregnancy test as yesterday she had to finish chapter ten before her publisher gave the royal decree for her head to be dislocated.

Nora picked up after the third ring, giving a nice formal greeting.

Two minutes later she was screaming hysterically.

"Casey I'm so happy for you!" she yelled into the phone, which Casey had to hold away from her ear.

"But I thought you were against it," Casey finally got the chance to say.

"Oh, honey, of course I would have been happy if it had come with a husband. Any mother would. I'll tell you the same thing I told Lizzie when she had Alexander. You have to live your own life. I have my values and hopes for you, but I can't write your script. You have to do that for yourself."

Casey smiled, "Thank you, Mom. That means a lot."

"You're welcome. Now get off the phone so I can tell my husband!"

Casey rang off and smiled. She was glad that her mother was not overly upset. Casey had wondered if she would be, since that would make now both her daughters in single parent families. She was glad to have her on her side.

Grinning, she took up her phone again and placed a long distance call to Brazil.

…..

Derek reached back to Canada in time for Christmas, which pleased Nora, and Casey's third trimester, which pleased him. He couldn't wait to tease her relentlessly about her swollen feet and big tummy. She agreed to pick him up from the airport, so he went over a few zingers on the plane, chuckling to himself so much the flight attendant who was flirting with him seemed to regret her decision.

He got through customs and headed for the arrivals section, almost too excited for what was coming.

Then he saw Casey. And every stinging remark died in his throat.

She was beautiful. Not just in the glowing way Nora and Lizzie had gotten when they were pregnant. She glowed, yes, but in such an otherworldly way that Derek wondered if he could get that effect on his next movie. She wore a short pink dress the colour of ballet slippers and her hair billowed around her face in a way he could only describe as romantic. Her batting eyelids summoned him over to her like the call of a siren. And her lips… they were plump and soft and begging to be kissed. She was beautiful, so beautiful and…

"Hey, Derek. How's the movie coming along?"

He forgot how to speak, "Uh…um, good. Just wrapping up. You look great."

Casey snorted, and even that was attractive, "I feel like a blimp. She's already driving me up the wall and she isn't even born yet."

"Y-you're having a girl?" Derek felt something wash over him at the thought of a little Casey, with her eyes and hair and stubborn determination and he loved the little girl already. He reached out and touched her belly, ignoring the shivers that passed over him as he felt a strong kick.

"Ow! I don't know yet. I decided for it to be a surprise. But she certainly has Lizzie's soccer feet. Are those all your bags?"

They gathered all his stuff, Casey relegated to the small camera bag. He insisted on driving when they got to the car, even as Casey protested that she had driven the car to the airport and was capable of driving back.

They were at the family house for Christmas one week early, Casey taking time off her next book and him being on break from the movie. They took turns treating Simon, bringing him to the mall and to ice hockey games and the movies. The teen was over the moon, since they bought him every gadget known to man. Nora told him repeatedly that he was not to expect any presents from her as he had everything he had ever asked for now. Casey and Derek ignored her when she said this, because they both knew that Nora already had a stash of presents in the basement with Simon's name on them.

Derek and Casey barely fought, mostly because Casey was feeling too tired to fight and Derek felt himself inexplicably unable to say anything bad about her while she was in her current condition. He began to be having strange thoughts about the baby. Like… he was somehow responsible for her. As if the baby was his. Which was of course impossible.

Well, not impossible, but at least very unlikely.

Derek had donated sperm once in university. It had been to get a little money after the restaurant he was working at was closed in a health inspection. He was sure that sperm was all used up by some random woman in London. He never really waxed poetic about the kid he may or may not have out there. He just hoped wherever his little boy was, he had parents or a parent who loved him. Because, if there was a kid of his out there, it was definitely a boy.

Casey was curled in the couch in sweats, a tent type tank top and a pair of socks with individual compartments for each toe. She was watching a Christmas movie with one of the kids from Full House in it and laughing at all the contrived jokes. And Derek, like a complete idiot, could not tear his eyes away from her. She was adorable, with her neat bump and her big smile. Derek had an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

Instead he handed her his sandwich.

Her smile disappeared and she hit him with a cute confused frown, "What gives?"

"Uhhh…" wow, he was really articulate these days, "You're eating for two, remember? Gotta fuel Junior up."

Casey looked down at his hand, and only then did he realize he had it on her tummy. The baby kicked and Derek couldn't suppress his elation if he tried. The baby really liked him.

"Okay. Thanks," Casey bit into his sandwich. Derek grinned.

"Hold on. I'll get you some milk."

He watched from the kitchen as she laid back on the couch and put up her feet, ignoring the tightening in his chest.

…

"Do you have any names picked out?" Marti asked, biting into her Christmas turkey.

Casey sat up a little straighter, "I was thinking for a girl Caitlyn or for a boy Elijah."

"Elijah McDonald? That's cute," said Lizzie, home from the Amazon and looking tan and trim. Her little boy Alexander was sitting beside Edwin, stealing raisins off his plate.

Derek frowned. He thought about it. A name like Elijah made Casey sound like she was trying too hard.

Marti smiled as she ladled mashed potatoes into Simon's plate, "I can't wait 'til the baby gets here. I get to be the cool aunt who gets to spoil her."

"Him," said Derek and they all looked at him.

"How are you so sure?" Nora asked.

Derek shrugged, "Just speculating out loud."

"Well, I really don't care either way," Casey grinned, "I just want her… or him to be healthy."

"Excuse me for saying this Casey, but it's a bit obvious you want a girl," said George. Nora and Marti nodded.

"I like Matthew," said Derek, "Still biblical, but you can shorten it to Matt."

Edwin gave him a quizzical look, "You're thinking of baby names?"

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Lizzie teased.

"You know I thought you were getting a bit chubby," said Simon. Derek swatted after his younger brother, who ducked.

"Uncle Derek is pregnant!?" Alex yelled in shock. Everyone laughed.

Derek was almost depressed at the thought of leaving the day after Christmas. He missed his family a lot while overseas and he wished he had more time with them. They all came this time to the airport to send him off. George told him that he was proud of him. Nora gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Lizzie wished him a safe journey back and he wished her the same for her trip back to South America. Edwin tried to make a joke which dissolved into him admitting that he would miss his older brother. Alex yelled goodbye on the top of his lungs.

And Casey.

He looked at her for what felt like an hour before finally muttering goodbye. She gave him a brilliant smile, looking absolutely gorgeous. If the family wasn't there, and if he had any idea she would want him to, he would kiss her goodbye.

"Take care of Junior," was all he could afford.

She nodded, "I will."

He held her belly to feel one last kick, gave everybody one last wave and took off.

….

Casey was getting ready to go to bed when she felt wetness trickle down her leg. She stared at the puddle at her feet for five seconds before her mind clicked into place as to what was happening. She willed herself not to panic, which was a bit hard, since she usually did it so well. But she called a taxi and it was prompt. While on her way to the hospital she called her mother and George, as well as her father. She tried to call Lizzie, but her phone kept going to voice mail, even though her sister was an hour behind. She was in the lobby when the first contractions started.

"Wooo! Heeere we go," she said, grinning through the pain.

Her mom didn't make it in time for the delivery. Emily was on her way, but couldn't drive fast enough to make it either. Therefore there wasn't anyone there to hold her hand or calm her down or tell her to push. And suddenly, she missed Derek so much her heart hurt.

….

George was barely awake when Nora screamed in his ear that the baby had finally arrived. He cracked his eye open once when she rushed off towards Casey's room and another time when he heard her cooing at the baby who she had brought to meet him. He looked at the tiny bundle in his wife's arms and felt as if he had been transported back in time.

Only this time it wasn't Abby holding the baby with the reddish brown hair and big brown eyes.

George stared and blinked. Whose baby was he here to see again? As far as his overtired brain could remember, Derek hadn't knocked anybody up.

"That baby looks like Derek," his loose lips muttered.

Nora's smile fell.

"I was thinking the same thing."

They stared at each other, then the baby, then back at each other. Their minds flooded with conclusions.

"Wait, wait, wait," George was fully awake now, "Derek was hardly here. When Casey got inseminated, Derek was in Amsterdam, remember?"

Nora exhaled, "Oh good. I was not ready to open that can of worms."

"What can of worms?" George asked, reaching for the baby.

Nora eyed him warily, like she was weighing her next words, "The Derek and Casey thing. It has been lurking behind the scenes since the day they met."

George looked down at the baby and shrugged, "Would it be so bad if we shared a grandkid?"

Nora smiled, "You know that my grandkids are yours. But I get your point. Plus, Derek and Casey were never siblings. They will never see each other like that now or ever."

They both stood in silence looking at the baby. Suddenly George was reminded of something.

"Wait. Didn't Derek donate sperm at that clinic a long time ago?"

Nora's eyes widened.

George's eyebrows rose in surprise, then he grinned, "I guess I may be a grandpa!"

…..

Edwin was still in shock as he walked out of the hospital, pushing Casey in her wheelchair. His dad and Nora had told him their suspicions of the paternity of Casey's baby and now that he actually saw the baby, Edwin was sure they were definitely right. They had told him not to say anything, and he wasn't planning to, but he had to wonder how come Casey did not see the similarities between her new son and her stepbrother.

"Thanks, Ed, but I really can walk," Casey assured him, getting out of the chair gingerly with the small baby. She walked over to the car and he followed with her bags. He loaded them all into the trunk and took out the car seat he had brought from her house to load the bundle of joy into. With the baby boy and his mom settled in, Edwin took off towards Casey's house.

"He looks good," Edwin commented, watching Casey as she stared lovingly at her son.

Casey smiled, "He looks amazing. Look at those eyes!"

Derek's eyes, Edwin thought to himself. He didn't dare say it, because his father would kill him, but how Casey couldn't even guess was beyond him.

"So, little Elijah McDonald," Edwin said to the baby, who blinked at him in the rear view mirror, "How do you like the place so far?"

"Oh. He isn't going to be Elijah anymore," Casey said casually. She tucked the blanket around her son in a nonchalant fashion.

"It's not?"

"Nah. I was thinking…Matthew."

Edwin stepped on the brake so hard little Matthew McDonald (Venturi) made a tiny cry. But he was fine.

"Huh?"

"I know. I stole Derek's baby name. But you know your brother. Does he really have a chance to use it?"

"I don't think I'm the best person to determine that," said Edwin. He watched Casey check on the baby and wondered for the millionth time how she did not see Derek staring up at her.

"He can choose another name. This little guy just came out looking like a Matt."

Edwin groaned. Matt came out looking like a Venturi.

….

The baby had been at the McDonald Venturi home for two weeks and all through this time, Casey felt like everybody was watching Matt. George and Nora had taken to lifting him out of his carrier and turning him this way and that. Marti's face was always within an inch of the baby's. Edwin and Matt had staring contests. There was something not quite right.

And she knew who to ask what.

"Simon!" she yelled. The teen stopped in his tracks, a sandwich in one hand and his school bag in the other. He was going to 'study' at Becky Neuman's house. Or so he said. But from the guilty way he looked, that Venturi streak was coming out again.

"Heyyy Case," he grinned, exactly like Edwin when he was caught. Dear God, they were all alike.

Casey walked up to him, brushed back his hair, "If you answer honestly, I'll ignore the fact that you're probably off to do something that is not parent approved right now."

He sighed big. Casey ignored how adorable he looked.

"Shoot," he told her, biting his sandwich in two.

"Everyone keeps… staring at Matthew," she said, "Do you know why?"

Simon grinned haughtily, like he knew something she didn't. Now that was the McDonald side of him. So was the fact that he swallowed before talking.

"They think they know who his dad is. Just speculation, of course, because even you don't know who his dad is. But they have a good idea."

Casey narrowed her eyes. But when he just grinned at her, she rolled them over, "I knew I should have gone to that clinic in Vancouver!"

Simon chuckled, "For the record, I saw this coming for as long as I can remember."

He ran off before Casey could ask what the hell he meant by that.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was feeling out of sorts. For one, he was sure he had caught the leading actor's cold and was only now getting over it. Second, the flight home had sandwiched him between two of the most annoying, talkative people on the planet. Third, for some reason, he was on his way to Casey's house instead of his.

Needless to say, he had been surprised that Casey stole his baby name. He would have thought anything he had sullied would not be good enough for her baby boy. He wasn't mad or anything, just slightly curious.

Derek guessed he just wanted to see the newest member of the family. He had seen pictures of course, joked with Edwin when he asked if Matt reminded him of anyone (he had said the Stay Pufft monster, but he was kidding. Matt was perfect). Checking the time, he knew Casey was probably still up, writing or refining another chapter of her book. Oh he knew her so well. When he swung into her driveway, the living room light was on. He bounded up and rapped on the door.

A faint cry sounded from inside.

Derek ignored the tiny feeling that blossomed in his heart. It had been plaguing him for a few months. His assistant called it Baby Pains. But as far as Derek was concerned, that was a misdiagnosis. It was completely normal to look at baby clothes and strollers on the internet when your stepsister had just given birth. Granted he didn't do that with Lizzie, but maybe he was growing up.

Casey opened the door with a squirming bundle in her hands. He had already gotten so big since the last round of pictures. Derek felt the goofy smile on his face, but ignored it.

"Derek!" she sounded genuinely happy to see him, which was rare, even now when they were more or less civil, "Look Matt! Look who's come to visit!"

"Yeah, about that…" Derek stepped into the house, brushing a kiss on her forehead as nonchalantly as he could, "I though his name was Elijah."

She shrugged, "Too pretentious. So instead he's Matt. Matthew Oliver McDonald."

"M.O.M? He's gonna hate you in a few years," Derek taunted and Casey slapped him with her free hand.

Derek looked down at the baby. Matt stared at him, with an expression of curiosity. He was making cute cooing noises that tugged at Derek.

"Hey little guy," Derek grinned. The baby had wide brown eyes which stared up at him. Derek reached out and grabbed him from Casey, cradling him close.

"I'm your Uncle Derek," he told the little bundle, "I'm the guy who you're gonna have to run to when your Keener mom starts to drive you crazy."

"Don't tell him that!" Casey scolded, "Matt will be able to communicate with me effectively. I read a book that teaches methods of communication with young children that are fruitful and healthy."

Derek grinned down at Matt, "See what I mean? She's gonna drive you batshit crazy."

"Der-ek!"

Over the next few weeks while he was in Ontario, he went to look for Matthew and Casey regularly. He was not sure why, but he felt a connection with the baby. Casey didn't really mind, especially since Derek was willing to change diapers. For some reason, when he happened to mention spending time with their stepsis and step nephew, his brother found it highly amusing.

"You haven't noticed anything weird about Matt have you?" Edwin asked for what felt like the billionth time. They were having their weekly phone call since Edwin was in Toronto.

Derek sighed, looked down at Matt who was squirming on the changing table. He had just recently learned to hold his head up. Derek was so proud of him.

"Nah, he's perfect. The only weird thing is the glazed over look he gets when his mom is done feeding him."

Silence on the line, "You watch Casey breastfeed?"

Derek frowned at his brother, though he couldn't see, "Didn't you used to watch Lizzie breastfeed Alex?"

"Well yeah, but that was back when I thought I was halfway in love with her. I mean, you're not half in love with Casey are you?"

Derek scoffed, "Are you kidding me?

But even Matt seemed able to tell that Derek's question wasn't an answer.

…..

The movie was relocating to Paris for the final shoot. Derek had always liked Paris, but for some reason he kept looking for reasons to extend his trip home.

Like Matt's doctor's check up.

He hadn't really been invited. Emily had an appointment lined up for Emma on the same day, so both moms were going in together. He just presented himself, and his rental car that could seat all comfortably, and they were off.

Emily kept giving Derek weird looks in the rear view mirror. He gladly ignored them, especially since Casey was keeping up a running commentary on the topic of the BBC programme that was playing on the radio. Emma was having a great time playing peek-a-boo with Matt. She was an adorable thing too; she had hair like her mothers and light brown eyes that shone like amber. Derek had met her father and found that she looked a lot like him, which had initially angered Derek since he denied paternity for a little while.

His thoughts shifted to Matt. He wondered where Matt's father was now, and how he would feel about having a son. He guessed the guy would feel the same way Derek would feel about having some anonymous kid somewhere in the world; he wished the kid luck. He hoped the kid was being taken care of, fed, happy and going to school.

They got to the medical centre and unloaded the kids. Derek carried Matt's bassinet. Emma skipped ahead and Casey took off behind her to try to get the six year old to slow down.

Emily turned around to look at Derek. He stopped, watched her eyes, which was always they way to tell how a conversation with her was going to go.

"What?" he asked, knowing some sort of interrogation was coming.

"I see you've taken to your step nephew," she observed, "What is it? You feel sorry for the single mommy again?"

"What?" he knew what she was talking about, of course. He had been the one to threaten Emma's dad to within an inch of his life when he had refused to accept paternity.

"You're all supportive and dad-like. You cancelled your trip to come here to the pediatrician. You know something, don't you?"

Now he was stumped, "Know something about what?"

"About Matt. Your whole family thinks you're..."

Derek stared. What the hell was she talking about?

All of a sudden, Emily heaved a huge sigh, "Oh my goodness. You two are clueless! It's right in front of you!"

"You wanna let me in on what the hell you're talking about?" Derek checked on Matt, who was sleeping, "I think this little guy wants to get this check up over with and go home."

Emily grabbed the bassinet, "Take a good look, Derek. Notice anything?"

She held Michael up for him to see. What he did notice was that she had woken him up, but nothing else.

"Does he have some sort if birth defect…"

Emily rolled her eyes, heaved another frustrated sigh, and blurted, "He looks exactly like you!"

The world slowed. A million thoughts attacked him in the space of a second. And for some reason, most of them involved him seeing this coming.

Derek was suddenly woken up to the niggling feeling he had ever since Casey picked him up from the airport all those months ago. He felt connected to this baby, in a way he thought he had no right to be. And then when he saw Michael for the first time, it was as if he committed himself to him. Had he known all along and just ignored the possibility?

"Derek?" Emily stared at him in concern, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think I should do?" he asked, looking at Matt, who blinked back silently. He had Derek's eyes. How had he not noticed that before?

"I think a paternity test would be good," said Emily, sounding just like she did in high school, competent and highly organized. No wonder she was a PA for one of the country's biggest celebrities, "I would tell Casey as well. Your whole family already knows."

"You're serious?" Derek was shocked, "And they didn't say anything?"

"I think maybe they didn't feel it was their place to say. You have to have a talk with Casey about this too, about how much you will be in her life and Matt's life, if it turns out you really are his father."

"Oh shit. Casey is not gonna like this."

"Oh, give her the benefit of the doubt," Emily rubbed his arm in sympathy. They began walking again, just as Casey came back down the hall.

"What's wrong? Emma and I have been waiting for you for ten minutes!"

Derek looked at Casey for a long time. She didn't have on a drop of makeup, her hair was in a ponytail and she had on gray track pants and a pink jersey sweater. She was never more beautiful.

"What?" she asked, looking from Emily to Derek, "Why do you both look like someone died?"

"I'll take Matt," Emily declared, holding up the bassinet, "You two need to talk."

…

Casey started to worry the moment Emily walked away. She was almost beside herself with worry by the time they reached to Derek's rental car. He seated her on the passengers' seat and stood in front of her.

"Derek what's wrong?" she asked carefully, hoping against hope that it didn't involve someone dying or sick or in trouble. She had a feeling she was ovulating for the first time since Matt was born because the littlest thing set her tear ducts working.

"Well, first of all, lemme just say, it's not the end of the world."

Panic nearly choked her.

"What—if it's—what happened—did you do…"

"No!" he held her shoulders, squeezed hard, "Get a grip, okay? It's nothing bad, I promise. Actually in a way, it's kind of great. Maybe not for you, but…"

Her eyes darted all over his face, trying to read his emotions for a clue, 'Derek, please start making sense now."

He took a slow breath. She could tell he was gearing up to tell her something big. Casey bit her lip. She liked surprises fine, but she could tell that, good or bad, this one was going to big.

"Do you remember when I went to that clinic back in university to donate when I needed extra cash?"

She remembered teasing him mercilessly about it. About tiny hockey playing minions running around London. But what did that have to do with anything?

"Well, our family think they know about my… a kid that may be mine."

Horror stories in Lifetime movie format circled Casey's mind. Was a baby that he fathered in trouble?

"Case, I said stop worrying! I can practically see the cogs turning," he told her.

"But if you have a kid out there, and he's in some sort of trouble, and he needs our help…"

Casey drew breath suddenly at the soft look Derek gave her.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure he's okay. He's got uncles an aunts and grandparents who love him. He's got the best mom in the world, and he's got the coolest dad on the face of the planet," he couldn't help a cocky smile, "And hopefully, if she stops wigging out, his mom will be totally cool with it."

The frown on Casey's face didn't last long. She stared at Derek as realization hit her like a train.

"You're talking about Matt?"

She was sure she had never seen him grin so wide.

"Yeah. Emily just told me that the fam suspects I'm his dad. And after I torture every last one of them, maybe you can ask our family why they decided to keep something so colossal from us."

In the meantime Casey felt the beginnings of a panic attack.

"Oh my God!" she covered her face, "What are the effing odds! In the most roundabout way possible, you knocked me up! At least that's what they all think! How could they not tell us?"

The smile faded, "You're upset?"

"You're not?!" she looked at him in confusion. As far as she was concerned, this was the worst possible thing. Not Matthew of course, she loved her son. But he was only part hers. She possibly shared the other part with her annoying stepbrother.

"I love Matt, Casey. If it turns out he's mine…"

"Shit!" Casey cursed. She felt a tear fall down her face. She can't handle this. This was too much.

"…Then I'll be there for him , like a dad. I already told you I was willing to help out."

"You made one joke about college tuition, Derek! That is hardly what a dad is supposed to do."

He sighed, all the happiness and delight gone from his face now. Casey felt like a colossal bitch for reacting like this. But she couldn't help it. She used to have nightmares like this, where some crazy teenage hormone would overpower them and they would have to raise a baby. It seemed like the biggest tragedy possible at one point in her life.

"We can do a DNA test, to get it over with. You don't have to act like it's the end of the world," Derek snapped before turning back to the clinic.

Casey's tears fell in earnest as she watched him walk away. Not only for the fact that her life just took a nose dive, but also because he was hurt, and it was all her fault.

…..

The ride back from the doctors was really quiet. Matt was sleeping, so there weren't even his random noises to break the silence. Emma made the mistake of whispering, "What's happening?" before her mother shushed her.

Derek didn't know if he had a right to be mad, but he was anyway. Casey was acting as if it was the worst thing in the world that he was Matt's father. He couldn't think of anyone who loved Matt more than he did. He remembered he had been a little preoccupied with Casey's baby from the minute he saw her in the airport. His son…his _son_ kicked when he pressed his hand to Casey's belly. He had driven his staff crazy asking baby-related questions. For some reason, it was if he knew Matt was his. The idea was at the back of his head for a while. And now when he was feeling so elated, so overjoyed to discover that he now had a son, she had to put a wrench in it by freaking out over them sharing a kid.

Granted, teenage them would be doubled over puking at the thought. But with the passage of time, he and Casey had become…civil. He guessed they weren't civil enough to share a child, even if it didn't come the normal way. Though if it had, he would have rocked her world. Seriously, she had no idea what she was missing.

And…he was going off track

He glanced at her, seeing her bite into her bottom lip. She was nervous. He wondered it was because she was contemplating how to apologize to him. Served her right for taking his happiness away. He didn't know what he had expected her reaction to be, but it had not been this. Not panic. Maybe she could have made a few wisecracks about this being typical; _of course_ the bad boy would knock up the keener in the end. Or even revel in the surprise, the unexpectedness of him being a parent. But not full scale physical panic and vehement disagreement and disgust.

They dropped Emily and Emma at their apartment and headed for the McDonald Venturi house where they had promised to bring Matt for a visit for the day. The car was even more silent now.

Matt woke up and made a tiny baby sound.

It snapped the silence like a twig.

"You're making a mountain out of a mole hill, you know right?" said Derek.

"In what way?" Casey asked.

"You're acting as if there was some way we could have prevented it. It's not like the condom burst, Casey. You couldn't have known it was my sperm they were giving you because I chose to donate anonymously. And I know you would not give up Matt for the world. So why are you so upset?"

She took a while to answer, "Do you think I want to saddle my son with that kind of existence. The son of siblings?"

"Step siblings, Casey. It's hardly illegal."

"Is that how everyone else will see it?"

"Why do you care what anyone thinks?"

"Because, Derek!"

"Because what?"

She didn't answer.

"I know why," Derek snapped, "Because you're hung up on the fact that Derek Venturi, that cocky, obnoxious jerk you knew in high school knocked up perfect princess Casey."

She glared at him, "That's not…"

He held up a hand, "Don't even deny it. Nobody has a problem with us being parents. Emily doesn't have a problem. Our family doesn't have one either, unless they definitely would have said something by now. You are the one with the problem. You wanted your baby's father to be a fairytale prince. If you think I won't be a good dad for Matt well you're wrong. Because I would be the best dad I can be for my son. I love him. Nothing you say will change that."

Casey sighed, "I know you love Matt, okay? That was never in question. Let's just…let's stop at the pharmacy after the visit with Mom and George and buy one of those home DNA kits and be sure before anyone gets their hopes up."

Derek looked over at her. He knew she meant him. She was hardly going to get her hopes up that he was Matt's father.

They reached their old neighbourhood soon after and unloaded Matt and his baby bag. As soon as Nora opened the door, her broad grin changed into a frown.

"Crap. You two found out."

"Oh yes we did," Derek confirmed, not realizing that he and Casey were making the same exact expression that meant there was trouble in store.

…..

They bought the DNA test kit when they made their way home. Taking the instructions one by one, they took the samples and sent them off to a lab through the mail. After Casey put Matt to bed, she came downstairs to see Derek standing in the same place she had left him in. The look of determination on his face made her guess what was coming.

"You have a long flight tomorrow," Casey reasoned, "You should go home and get some rest."

"We need to talk," he told her, grabbing her arm and leading her to her pretty antique accent chair. He pushed her into the seat and put his arms on either side of her, barring her in.

Casey felt like a prisoner, and she lashed out, "Der-ek!"

"I don't wanna hear it. We really need to talk."

"We've already talked. The DNA test will be back in a week or two. Once I have the results, I'll talk to you and we can decide about Matt… if he turns out to be yours."

At this point, Derek had all confidence that Matt was one hundred percent his. He loved the little boy, always had, always would. He knew the connection he had with Casey's son went beyond an uncle/nephew relationship.

"I wanna know. Is it so terrible, so awful that I'm Matt's father? Do you really hate me that much?"

Casey sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't hate you, Derek. Of course I think you would be a good father. But… don't you think this will all be a little weird for Matt, growing up with parents who act like we do?"

Derek stared at her, "How do we act?"

"Like two wild cats fighting over territory. We always have to one up each other, and we always bicker and fight. I don't think Matt deserves that. He should have a dad that respects his mother, and doesn't think pranks are a suitable means of communication."

Now Derek was upset, "I respect you. I respect the hell out of you Case. I respect you so much that it hurts."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Okay," Derek sighed, "You want Matt to have parents who respect each other, right?"

"Right," Casey nodded, "Parents who get along, who actually like each other."

"I like you fine." Derek gave her a smirk that was all show, "You're the one who doesn't like me."

He came to within a whisper away from her face, the closest she had ever been to him. Casey gaped.

"I…"

"You know what? For Matt's sake I think we should kiss and make up. Won't that be healthy?"

"Sure, I…"

Derek closed the tiny space between them, trapping her lips under his. He was surprise by her response; he was expecting a hard sharp slap, followed by yell of his name, split down the middle the way she liked saying it. But this… this was much better.

Their current position was awkward. He pulled her out of the chair as he straightened and had her flush against him before she could protest. But from the way her arms wound around him and she pressed into him on her own accord, he didn't get the feeling she was planning to.

They only parted out of a mutual need for air. Derek watched as Casey's eyes sparkled and her chest heaved with shallow breaths.

"So," he was finally coherent enough to say, "Now that we get along, how do you feel about me being Matt's dad?"

Casey's expression changed suddenly. She pushed away from him and ran up the stairs. And for once, Derek decided to leave her alone.

…..

"I can't do this."

Emily gave Casey a big hug. She could feel the shivers going up and down Casey's spine. The lab results still sat at the table, unopened.

"Come on," Emily let her go and grabbed the bottle of wine that sat beside her, filling Casey's glass, "You can just do it quick, like ripping a band aid. You've come this far, what's one more step?"

"This step feels more like a leap off of a steep cliff," Casey groaned. She took the letter up. It felt heavy, for something that only had 'You are/ are not the father' written in bold type. Her hand shook.

"What I don't get," said Emily, sipping her wine, "is why you think it would be so terrible if Derek is Matt's father. You remember how he was when Emma was born. And even you admitted how great he and Edwin were when Alex was born. Derek isn't the worst potential dad you can think of, is he?"

"Well, no," Casey smiled. Not by a long shot, actually. Derek had always been good with kids, ever since Marti. Of course there were some things that he taught his younger sister that still worried her family. But all in all, Derek did right by Marti. And, as Emily mentioned, Emma and Alex only benefitted from having him in their lives. So why was she so against having Derek as Matt's father?

Decidedly, she was not opposed it. What Casey was feeling was actually… guilt. She knew in the back of her mind this was her fault. Why did she go to the one clinic she knew Derek had gone to in college? Why did she pick the one candidate that had so many things in common with Derek? Did she deliberately, as disgusting as it sounded, seek out Derek's sperm?

Emily saw the grimace on her face and misinterpreted it, "Come on, Casey. This doesn't have to change anything. You and Derek being co-parents does not mean anything other than him having custody of Matt. And you already leave the two of them together enough for that not to be weird. Come on. If you want, I'll rip the Band-Aid for you."

"Would you?" Casey smiled gratefully, handing Emily the envelope which was promptly ripped up. The document was unfolded and Emily scanned it quickly before taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Here goes."

…

Derek was online reading emails from his editors in California about the progress they had made so far when he saw the popup alerting him to Casey wanting to chat on Skype. Derek's heart exploded in his chest, as it did every time she had contacted him since he kissed her in her living room.

She had not mentioned it again. And maybe that was for the best. It would never ever be like that between him and Casey. Matt might grow up with parents who were civil to one another, but he would not have parents who were in love.

Derek tried to convince himself that having parents who weren't in love didn't hurt him any. Then he remembered how much he would always appreciate Nora for bringing his father back from the brink, how much it had reassured him that love was real, just seeing them with each other.

Derek put his thoughts aside and brought up his Skype page. His heart leapt across the Atlantic as he caught sight of Casey's tear-streaked face and shaking shoulders.

"What? What happened?"

Casey's sob tore at him, "Nothing. I'm- I'm fine."

"Then why are you putting Niagara Falls to shame?" he asked.

Suddenly Emily came into the frame, "Hey, Derek. Congratulations are in order I guess. You're the father."

Casey's sobs broke the sound barrier.

"Somebody's not thrilled," was all he could get out. He had hoped she would get over this by now. Was he really that bad?

"No! Don't think that!" Casey defended, "These aren't sad tears. I'm crying because…I was really being stupid, Der. You're really good with Matt, and I know you love him. That was never in doubt. I'm really sorry for acting so awful to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Derek smiled, "Yeah, sure. So I'm the father."

Casey nodded, and Derek was glad to see the smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Derek," she sniffled, "I'm sorry that it's going to be his first birthday before you see him again. But we'll Skype you tomorrow when he's awake. I promise."

Derek smiled. She was doing more than promising to Skype. She was promising that he could be a part of Matthew's life. He was grateful to her for that.

"Alright. I got to get back on set. See you tomorrow."

She waved, "Bye, Der."

"Bye, Daddy," Emily joked.

They signed off and the smile on Derek's face had nothing to do but expand. He was a dad. He turned to the crew milling around and getting ready for the next scene.

"I'm a father!" he yelled.

"Yeah," his boom operator Bryon said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "And I'm dating the lead actress."

"Good luck with that,' Derek patted his shoulder, giving as good as he got, "You, her and her WWF champion husband will all be happy together."

The peril on Bryon's face was totally worth it.

…..

Casey's fingernails were nubs. She had bitten them down to the skin in the space of a week. It had nothing to do with the small party she had planned for her son's first birthday and everything to do with the guest list.

Of course it had to do hugely with the fact that this was the first official family gathering after the Big Paternity Test Results. Casey could not help referring to it in capital letters in her head. Of course she had to invite Matt's father. And she had to invite her family and close friends. Matt's little friends from day care would be in attendance, but so would the more important people in his life.

Including his father.

 _Oh God!_

Why was she this nervous? She had seen Derek on Skype countless times since the BPTR without anything being remotely awkward. She emailed him video of Matt's first steps and everyday photos of their son in the park and his first day at day care. They had been dealing with this well. He still teased her, sent prank gifts to her, told her too much of the truth about herself. He was still the best with Matt, though he openly told the little boy how much he loved him now, and had even introduced himself to Matt as his father a few months ago.

(That one had caused Casey a few minutes in the bathroom hollering and bawling until Matt pushed the door open and flung his little arms around her. She was so grateful for him in that moment, it almost made her forget her guilt.)

Casey felt overdressed. Were a shift dress and five inch heels appropriate for a baby's birthday party? Not even a little bit. But looking this good made her feel in charge of the situation and her emotions.

But thinking of the amount of running he was going to have to do brought her to her senses. She changed into stylish jeans, a cute blue top and flats with Dr Scholl's insoles to preserve her feet for the day.

Matt's guests started arriving shortly after. His aunt Marti was in her element with running around the back yard with him, taking him on the slide that Casey had ordered for the party and helping him to frozen yogurt when his mother said no.

"Marti!" Casey yelled when the young woman deposited a messy Matt into his high chair, "You're terrible. I hope you know you're cleaning him up."

"Oh, don't worry," Marti grinned, wiping down Casey's son like he was a car windscreen, "Matt and I are just having a whale of a time."

"Well, don't have too much fun," Casey warned, "I don't want him to be conked out before everyone gets here."

"No danger of that," Marti pointed out as the door opened as everyone piled in. Lizzie and Edwin's blubbering over Matt was almost twin-like in its execution. Nora and George hugged and kissed Marti and Casey. Simon remembered to greet his sister before asking where he could plug his game console. Alex, who rushed in after everyone, made quite an entrance by announcing that there was a huge slide outside in fluent Portuguese.

Casey was happy to see everyone, but Lizzie still noticed the way she looked at the door over Nora's shoulder.

"He's parking the SUV," she told her big sister.

Casey groaned and chewed on the nubs again. Of course all of the people in the room knew what was going on and they all had put in their two cents over the last few months. And they had given really good advice. Still, Casey was nervous. Truth be told, she felt like the guy in the Jennifer Aniston movie that hijacked his best friends pregnancy. Instead, she got herself pregnant under false pretenses. And there was no way she was going to tell him. No way. She was going to bring her secret to the grave, especially since she had been in denial about it for so long. She just had to act as if she was in denial for all of her life. That wouldn't be too hard.

They had all been talking and eating and catching up when the door opened. Derek walked in. Casey's breath caught.

He looked amazing. He had a tan from the Mediterranean where he had been on location. Italian tailored clothes and loafers, designer sunglasses and unbelievably perfectly messy hair. He smiled at everyone in the room, then his smile faded when he looked at her.

Time slowed down. It gave her enough time to look at him. He hadn't changed one bit. She wasn't sure how much she had expected him to change in half a year, especially since she had seen him so much over the internet.

"Hey Case," he smiled, and for some reason Casey's heart leapt.

"Hi Derek," she sounded just like a breathless lovesick female. She had no right to.

"Um, Lizzie?" Edwin's voice cut the tension like a samurai sword through cheese, "Would you like to accompany me to the slides?"

Lizzie took his hand, "Sure! Coming, Alex?"

"Yay!" Alex ran off in front of them.

"We're gonna get the presents out of the car," Nora announced, grabbing George. Marti and Simon slunk off to find somewhere to set up the video games.

Casey and Derek were left staring at each other.

"Mama!" Matt yelled to get his mother's attention. She turned to him, realizing that her son had that 'you're ignoring me' look on his face.

"Sorry, honey," she lifted him out of his chair.

She felt Derek come closer and soon the two of them were kissing Matt and saying little assurances.

"He's so big," Derek said in awe. Casey looked up at him and saw the emotions play across his face.

She felt the tears tickling the corners of her eyes.

"What is this on your shirt, Little Man?" Derek asked, taking his son and planting a big noisy kiss on him, "We should get you changed. You have guests coming!"

"He has extra clothes laid out on the bed. Check his diaper please!"

"Got it!"

Casey stopped herself from going after them three times before they came back out. Derek was blowing raspberries on their son's tummy and had the little boy giggling. She couldn't help it. She grabbed her digital camera from the counter and snapped a picture of them together, both laughing and looking so incredibly alike.

Derek looked up at the whirr of the camera and smiled, "Get in here."

"Huh?" she questioned as he grabbed her hand.

"Take a pic of all of us!" he laughed, holding her close. His excitement was infectious. Casey's smile was genuine when she turned the camera around and held it up and took a picture of all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon went on smoothly, with Derek stepping into his Dad role perfectly. Casey suppressed her hysteria in an effort to make sure Matt had a good time, even if he never remembered it.

By the end of the night, when it was just family left and Casey had handed everyone a third piece of cake (some wrapped it up, some, like Sy, scarfed it down and asked for more) and Matt was a sleepy log on Lizzie's shoulder, Casey decided to have them all sit down in her living room. Alex was (reluctantly) put to bed along with Matt. Simon fought for his right to stay and won.

"Okay," Casey sighed, "As you all know, and knew before me in fact, Matt is Derek's son."

"Yeah, we know," Edwin blurted, "Do you know how hard it was keeping it from you? Every time I saw you two I was like how could she not see…"

"Ed, calm down," Lizzie rubbed his arm, "Go on Casey."

"Alright. We both decided, meaning Derek and I, that we are gonna be co-parents. Meaning, we'll share custody of Matt."

"You make him sound like a plot of land," Simon chuckled. George reached out to swat him.

"Well, I just don't want to have any confusion about the whole thing. I don't want Matt to feel in any way different or weird, not knowing who his dad is and…"

She was mortified when she felt the tears welling up. She promised herself she would not cry, because really there was nothing to be crying about. Nothing she could admit anyway.

She covered her face and heard all of them cooing in a comforting chorus. Suddenly she was wrapped in arms that were strong, comforting and felt way too good.

"Hey, I know it's your thing to blubber and wear your heart on your sleeve, but it's okay. Whatever you think is wrong, it isn't."

But it was. She knew it was. And she couldn't hold it up for a day, much less all of her life.

…..

"It was a nice little party. Alex had a great time," Lizzie said as she got to the door. Edwin had taken a sleeping Alex to the car already.

Casey hugged her little sister tight.

"When are you going back?"

"Well next week. But I may be coming home for good soon. The organization is going to be starting up an operation to stop deforestation here in Canada, and they want me to head it up. But it's not finalized yet, so I haven't told mom and George. But keep your fingers crossed. Edwin was saying last night that if I come home, he and I can start that charity we've been meaning to do for so long."

"You two will always be a dynamic duo," Casey smiled.

"So are you and Derek," Lizzie smiled back, "You always bicker and fight and get into each other business, but I'm sure nobody knows him like you do and visa versa. Matt is almost the crowning achievement of your partnership."

"How many glasses of wine have you had? You sound loopy," Edwin said as he came back to fetch Lizzie, "Bye, Case. See you next month for my company hockey game."

Lizzie chuckled, "Edwin playing hockey. I would pay cash money to see that!"

"I'm not that bad."

"But definitely not as good as me."

"You were on the varsity team, Liz. A team of boys. I don't think I would ever deny that you're better than me."

"Aww you're cute."

Casey watched them walk towards the car, still making small talk. She shook her head at the pair they made and moved to close the door.

As she did, the black sports car across the street caught her eye. It must have been Derek's rented car. He was in Matt's room just watching him sleep. She had to admit, Derek as a parent was really refreshing. He played with Matt all evening, in between grilling Marti about her new boyfriend, playing video games with Simon and giving Alex piggy back rides around the house. He had grown up a lot since she met him when she was fifteen, but having a kid just really cemented him as a whole person.

She went to the door of Matt's room to see Derek holding onto Matthew's hand through the bars of his crib. He sat there, looking at Matt as if he was memorizing his little face.

She had to tell him. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" he looked around with a big grin on his face.

"Can I talk to you a moment?"

He got up from the stool he was on and headed out from Matt's room. They headed for Casey's office, where she sat on the end of her desk and he took the swivel chair.

"I have something to confess."

"More than you were hiding you cake making skills all this time? Did you really make that cake? Like my camera guy Angelo says, you put your foot in it."

Casey scrunched up her face, "Ew!"

"I know, the analogy is awful, but if you hear him say it, you'll get exactly what he means."

"I don't…how did the conversation change?"

"Well, you said you had a confession and I said you hid your baking skills and I told you about Angelo…"

"Stop! Derek you're distracting me!"

"I just don't want you to tell me you change your mind."

"I…" she stared at him, "Derek that is not what I'm going to say. I really do want you in Matt's life. I'm not going back on that, I promise."

Derek sighed, "Great! As long as you're not telling me that, Case, I can take anything."

She doubted it, but she soldiered on.

"Derek, I think in the back of my mind I had an idea who I wanted to be my baby's father. I played it like I didn't have a clue, and really consciously I didn't. I went to that clinic presumably because it was the closest. But maybe it wasn't the real reason. I remembered the story about the time you donated and so I sought out that particular clinic. Then after that it was just picking out the donor who had the most things in common with you. It was a hit or miss of course, plus I really wasn't doing it consciously. It really wasn't planned, Derek. Please don't hate me."

Derek knitted his brow, "I don't get it. What are you telling me?"

"Derek! I'm saying that on some level I planned this!" Casey felt the tears spring to her eyes and wiped them away angrily. She was not allowed to cry, "Look, I understand it if you hate me…"

"Are you kidding?"

Casey halted, "But Derek…"

"Casey, Casey, Casey," he got up and gathered her in his arms, "Look at this. If you didn't find the clinic I went to, and you didn't choose me out of all of those guys, I wouldn't be a dad. So really I'm thankful. You gave me a gift."

"How could you say that? I feel like I kidnapped your sperm!"

Derek chuckled, "The only crime here is that you felt like you had to pay for stuff you could get for free."

She laughed as well, wiping away the last of her tears. He gave her an extra tight hug before they settled into each other, breathing each other in.

"I miss you," Derek admitted, "You and Matt. All the time. And I have to leave again in a week. Can't you guys come with me?"

"Where are you going this time?" Casey asked. She found she had missed him too underneath her nail-chewing anticipation.

"I'm going to Jamaica for two weeks. You know the book was written there, so they want to tie in the roots of the series into the latest movie."

"You're joking!" Casey exclaimed, "You thought I would turn down two weeks in Jamaica?"

"Well, it's gonna be with me."

"It could be with the leader of the Conservative Party, I'm going to Jamaica!"

"So it's all set. Me you and Matt…"

"Yes Derek! Yes, yes, yes!"

She couldn't help herself. She grabbed his lapels and pressed her lips to his.

It was like she had been thirsty and didn't know it. She had no idea how long they stood in her office just kissing, drinking each other in. She was sure she touched him everywhere. It was like they couldn't get close enough. Derek was helping in that department, by cupping her bottom and pressing her to his midsection. Her dancers' hips rotated and bucked into his.

"Casey," Derek groaned low in his throat.

It was her name that made her wake up to what she was doing. She sprang back, looked at him with wide eyes.

"Case, no-"

Too late. Her legs took it upon themselves to propel her out the room and down to the hall to her own.

It was another few minutes before she watched his sports car roll away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

…..

Derek had to wonder why he had ever left Casey and gone all over the world.

He had been to the Caribbean before. The last time was the Bahamas, where he filmed for three days on a big blockbuster. He hardly got to see much, though the hotel he stayed at was five-star. But seeing a place through Casey's eyes was refreshing. She wanted them to stop everywhere on their drive from the Montego Bay airport to one of the many beautiful hotels on the North Coast of the island. They bought jelly coconuts and summer dresses made out of the country's colours of black, gold and green. They stopped to change Matt's diaper and ended up eating jerk chicken with festival and bammy. Casey of course quipped that Derek must have been here already because they named a dish after him.

They took Matt to the seaside and placed him gingerly into the water. He totally enjoyed it, clapping his hands and giggling. That was until a wave covered his head. He screamed and clung to Derek. It was a great moment. Derek felt elated that he could give his son protection and comfort, even if it was just from a tiny wave.

They reached their hotel in the late afternoon. Casey was surprised to see a beautiful crib set up for Matt in the room. Derek noticed that she made no comment on the fact that there was one bed and not two.

Derek had a theory he wanted to test. The one bed situation was to test that out.

After Matt had his bath and was officially conked out from all the excitement of the day, Derek and Casey settled in with a movie and room service. They were on the bed, on top of the covers and in their pajamas. Derek had been watching the mother of his child suck rum and raisin ice cream off her dessert spoon for a whole minute before he had the courage to say what was on his mind.

"Casey."

"Yeah?" she barely looked at him. The 'romantic part' of the movie had held her attention.

"You're gonna have to sleep with me tonight."

She looked at him, eyebrow quirked, "I can see that, Der. I know you probably didn't have time to upgrade the room, but it was nice of you to get the crib for Matt."

So she thought he had time to call the concierge to special order a crib for his room, but he had no time to call the front desk to ask them for a bigger suite. The lies Casey told herself.

Derek placed a cube of cantaloupe on his tongue, turning back to the movie, "Do you plan to ever get your head out of the clouds long enough to admit you are in love with me?"

That got her attention. She paused the movie.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Casey, you admitted to deliberately having my baby. You and I keep…" he searched for the words, "…meeting up. We both have no love life. What does that say to you?"

"When you say meeting up, do you mean…"

"Hooking up. Snogging. Playing tonsil hockey."

"Jeez, Derek, we kissed twice. Stop flattering yourself."

"Answer this Case," he turned his body to her on the bed, "What other reason would there be for you to have my baby?"

In the dim light of the television screen, he saw Casey blush.

"Admit it, Case. You're in love with me."

"And what if I am?" Casey lashed out, making Derek's heart leap, "I haven't heard you mention yourself. It's either you're doing this to torture me or you're in love with me too. So go ahead and admit it."

"Well as they say ladies first."

"No I insist. After you."

None of them had any idea who sprang at the other first, but very soon, they were rolling over each other and clinging to each other, kissing hungrily. The TV had to shut itself off automatically as the movie went ignored.

…

The rest of the two weeks were incredible. Casey would treasure the experience forever. The movie shoot was taking place on a private property nearby that had an estate house with a wraparound veranda that looked out over the Caribbean Sea. Casey and Matt camped there while Derek did his filming. The staff brought her sandwiches and pitchers of fruit punch and got her anything she wanted for Matt. They really took Derek's instructions to heart when he told them to treat her like a princess.

Sometimes when it was too cloudy or rainy to do any filming, they took Matt on adventures. He swam with dolphins and rode in a bobsled. Casey put her foot down when Derek wanted to take Matt on the canopy ride, saying her baby boy was not going to dangle precariously over tropical forests (The park didn't allow babies on the ride anyway). They went to see a cultural show and Casey bored Derek to near death afterwards talking about it, but Matt seemed to enjoy the drums. They stayed at 'home' and swam in the pool or went to the beach. They took Matt horseback riding. They went on a safari ride into the forest. They even took strolls through the town near the hotel, touring the craft market and visiting the park.

They came in exhausted one evening after one of their adventures. The waiter who brought their room service came in to the sounds of Matt being fussy and totally misinterpreted.

"You know we have a nanny service. They can take your son for the night while you two get some time together alone."

Casey tried not to take offense. The guy was just doing his job.

"We'll think about it, Jevaughn," said Derek, reading his nametag and shelling out a nice tip.

Ten minutes later, Casey and Derek were arguing about whether or not a stranger could take care of their son.

"Come on, Casey. It's just for a few hours, in the meantime, we can go to a nice restaurant, take a walk on the beach."

'But…" Casey watched Matt sleep. She had not ever been very far from him in the year since he had come into her life.

"Two hours, Case. Then we will be right back."

It took the look on his face for her to agree, "Alright. I'll call the nanny service."

They sent up a pleasant looking girl named Melissa. She grinned big and pretty, gave them professional handshakes and nodded competently at all of Casey's instructions- until they became long enough to fill a notebook.

"Okay Miss McDonald," Melissa said shortly, clearly thinking Casey was one of those clingy, overprotective mothers whose connection with her baby was almost as strong as the umbilical one she had a year ago, "I'll take good care of Matt, okay? You go enjoy your vacation, alright? Bye-bye now."

Casey tried not to worry about Matt as she and Derek walked to the restaurant where he had made their reservation. Derek's arm around her helped. It meant she couldn't bolt back upstairs.

They were seated promptly and got their menus, which were big enough to give them nice big barriers to block other people from their arguing.

"What is this about?" Casey hissed.

"What?"

"Bringing me to dinner. I was fine, staying in our room tonight and ordering room service. Now I left my son up there with some stranger…"

"Babe, you know I would not have left that room if I had any feeling Melissa was gonna do something to hurt Matt. Can you just relax?"

Casey tried to ignore the feeling of elation that came over her at the sound of Derek calling her 'babe'.

"Honey," Casey tried it on for size, feeling her heart thump when he smirked sexily, "It's not Melissa I'm worried about. What if Matt wakes up and doesn't see me?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Case, I'm sure he'll be polite and introduce himself to the nanny."

"This is the first time I've been away from our baby. He's going to be sad when he doesn't see me."

"He's my kid. He'll see it as a challenge," said Derek, "How much trouble he can give before Mommy and Daddy get home."

Casey tried to hide her grin. Mommy and Daddy. She liked it when he said it like that.

They ordered their dinner and sat there smiling at each other. If they could see themselves, they would scarcely believe they were the same people who used to openly hate each other years before.

When the waiters came by with their food, they spent several minutes praising the chef. Then conversation turned to Derek's movie and Casey's new book, then to family and finally to Matt. It was an entertaining evening, even the adorable scrimmage they had over the dessert. They were smiling and holding hands when they left the restaurant.

Derek fulfilled his promise of a walk on the beach. They strolled along, hand in hand, watching the sun set.

Suddenly Derek stopped and turned to face the mother of his child.

"I've got something to say to you."

"Oh no," Casey half joked, "Here it comes. What's the mean thing that's been stewing in the back of your brain to say to me all night?"

Derek leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Thank you for giving me the best gift I've ever gotten in my life. Matt is… wonderful. I love him, and I don't want to think of a world with him not in my life. He's the best thing about me and I'm not afraid to say I love you for giving him to me, Casey."

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. It had to be the nicest thing he had ever said to her. By far. He told her le loved her for goodness sake! She felt her head go light.

"I love you too," she blurted, "And not just because of Matthew. I love you. I love everything about you."

She watched at the proud smile lit up his face.

"Well," he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, "We both love each other. It's nice to know."

Casey blushed.

"I think… I have another confession," Casey looked away as she said it. There had to be a point when she stopped justifying why she did stuff with half truths, because having to confess to Derek about the stuff she hid from him and herself was getting tiring.

"What is it?" Derek asked, so gently, so trusting that Casey couldn't help the way her heart beat quickened. She lunged forward and kissed him, just a peck, just sating her urge to touch him.

"When I had Matt, in the delivery room, I was all alone. The only person I could think about was you. I was all alone in the delivery room because nobody could make it on time. If you were around, I would have wanted you there, to hold my hand. I cried for you… I cried because you weren't there to see our son being born… Even if I didn't really know for sure, I felt it. I felt he was yours right then, and I denied the fact that he was because I was ashamed of what I did. I'm sorry about the way I reacted. I know I hurt you."

Derek's fingers in her hair calmed her. She finally looked up at him to see love shining in his eyes.

"Honey, that's all in the past, okay? Now, we don't have to deny anything because we know we love each other and we both love Matt. Look I want you to promise me something."

"What?" she asked.

"If at anytime in the future I maybe come to you with a tiny box and ask you to marry me, can you promise to seriously consider it?"

Casey grinned, happy that the love of her life was as serious as he was silly.

"I promise."


End file.
